Persécutions
by ErynCross
Summary: Deux couples assez particuliers se rencontrent et vont s'aider devant l'adversité. Les ennemis: leur entourages lui même. Je l'avoue je suis nul pour les résumé....
1. Prologue

**Persécutions**

**Titre:** Persécutions

**Auteur: **ErynCross

**Disclaimer: **Rien à moi. La série et ses personnages appartiennent a mgm tout comme l'univers d'Atlantis et la galaxie de Pégase(La chance!). Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les personnages fictifs, ou s'inspirant de personne réel, et l'idée. Je n'écris que par pur plaisir et ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, bien sûr la fiction est à moi et si l'on veut l'utiliser merci de demander avant.

**Genre:** Slash et plus tard angst. Relation ship près établis pour le McShepp et l'Aria/Erys.

**Résumé: Deux** couples assez particuliers se rencontrent et vont s'aider devant l'adversité. Les ennemis: leur entourages lui même. McShepp. Je l'avoue je suis nul pour les résumé....

**Rating:** Je préviens ma fiction est classé M. Il y a du Nc et des lemons.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, j'ai lu de nombreuses fictions (j'ai arrêté de les compté y en a trop) et souvent on parle de l'homophobie dans des proportions très mince. Tout le monde accepte facilement. J'ai donc décidé de montrer ici que parfois cela peut être pire que ce qu'on croit.

**Note de l'auteur 2:**Je ne suis pas Homophobe, je ne fais que dénoncer ici ce qui existe dans la réalité, a savoir l'homophobie ou lesbophobie et autre étant moi même contre cette forme de racisme et d'idiotie. Donc ceux que ça n'intéresse pas peuvent passer....

**Note de l'auteur 3: **Juste une chose, des fois je me demande si ma muse n'a pas l'esprit dérangés, lol! envoûtant

Merci de votre attention ^^.

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient là, réunies, dans cette chambre.

La première, une jeune infirmière de 25 ans aux cheveux noir courts coupés en carré et aux yeux d'un noisette envoutant, était allongée sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude. Sa silhouette, légèrement enveloppé, faisait face aux deux autres en lisant un magasine et en mangeant des framboise, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

La seconde était assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir en sirotant un sirop de menthe. Cette militaire à l'attitude nonchalante possédait de longs cheveux brun clair retenus par un fin serre-tête en argent. Elle possédait une fine silhouette et ses yeux bleu-vert ressortait avec son teint pâle. Elle n'était qu'une pilote de 25 ans au gène naturel.

La troisième jeune femme était, elle, debout faisant face aux deux autres. Militaire elle aussi, si l'on en croit son uniforme, elle possédait de long cheveux blond rattachés par un ruban rouge, et de magnifiques yeux gris acier.

-Alors Erys? Demanda la jeune infirmière

Erys- Bah rien. J'ai juste était convoqué par le docteur Weir, répondit la jeune femme debout. Elle voulait confier une tache à l'équipe.

-Quelle tache? Demanda la jeune pilote.

Erys- On va devoir accompagner toute les trois Sga 1 et le docteur Beckett pour vacciner des enfants.

-Tu veux dire toi Erys, toi Aria et moi, fit l'infirmière en pointant tour à tour les deux militaires. Super! Encore plein d'ennui en vu avec cette équipe

Erys- Oui Laurine, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te signale qu'avec le lieutenant Brand on forme une équipe.

* * *

Les trois femmes faisaient partie de Sga 5. L'équipe était composée du major Erys Delaneux, chef d'équipe et militaire française, du major Aria Davidson, pilote américaine au gène des anciens naturel, de la jeune Laurine Stathopulos, infirmière française, et du lieutenant Adrien Brand, militaire canadien. Cette équipe servait de soutient médicale ou durant les sauvetages a cause de leur formation de secouristes. Mais les jeunes femmes subissaient aussi l'entraînement intensif avec Teyla et Ronon, et se trouvait être de redoutables guerrières au grand cœur. Mais plus qu'une forte amitié entre elles, un secret les unissait.

Les majors Davidson et Delaneux sortaient ensemble faisant fit du _don't ask don't tell_ et de la _loi de non-fraternisation_.

Les quartiers où elles se trouvaient toutes les trois était justement celui du couple, ensemble grâce a l'autorisation du docteur Weir, et voisin à ceux d'un autre couple tout aussi particulier.

Le docteur Rodney McKay et le colonel John Sheppard se retrouvait régulièrement dans ces quartiers qui n'étaient autre que ceux du militaire... Face à la ressemblance de leur situation, les deux couples avaient liés une amitié complice.  
Deux couples dont les seuls au courant étaient les docteurs Weir et Beckett.


	2. Soupçons

**Chapitre 1: Soupçon**

Toute l'équipe de Sga 1 était réunis dans la salle d'embarquement avec le docteur Weir et Laurine. Ils étaient prêts à franchir l'anneau et réunissaient le matériel, qu'allaient bien évidement devoir porter Sga 5. Puis le lieutenant Brand arriva suivit de près des majors Delaneux et Davidson, tout sourire. John et Rodney leur firent un clin d'œil auquel elles répondirent. Le docteur Weir lança un « bonne chance! » puis tout le monde traversa.

Ce fut d'abord au tour de John, suivit de Rodney, Teyla et Ronon, Carson et Laurine, Brand et enfin Aria et Erys fermant ainsi la marche. Une fois de l'autre côté le groupe se mit en marche accompagnés des habituels disputes des deux chefs favori d'Atlantis (nda: Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché).Tous sur leur gardes, Carson dévorait Teyla des yeux et Laurine ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ronon. Brand lui observait les environs laissant croire qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux regards complices et a la discussion des deux majors derrière lui. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Si quelqu'un d'attentif, comme Teyla, regardait ceux des jeunes femmes il pourrait y lire tout leur amour, leur tendresse et leur passion. Sans l'autre la vie était impossible. Reflet parfait des sentiments animant aussi les deux chefs à l'avant.

La mission se déroula, pour une fois, tranquillement. Mais durant celle-ci Brand n'avait cessé de faire des remarques désobligeantes à Aria et lui lançait des regards haineux.

Aria consciente de son attitude s'éloigna en compagnie de John.

Aria-Tu as vu l'attitude de Brand?

John-Oui, c'est étrange. Tu lui as fait quelque chose aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il t'en veut.

Aria-Non mais ce n'est pas le seul. Sur Atlantis il y en avait d'autres, des scientifiques, qui avait la même attitude, à croire qu'il savait que je.... enfin...

John- J'ai compris. J'enquêterai a notre retour en attendant éloigne toi de lui et fait gaffe.

Aria- T'as le chic pour réconforter.

John-Je le sais, Merci!

Sur ce ils se séparèrent en riant sous le regard de Brand. Un regard où on pouvait lire une promesse. Une promesse de faire regretter et souffrir.


	3. Menaces

**Chapitre 2: Menaces**

Atlantis

John marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Cela faisait une semaine depuis la mission avec Sga5 et depuis ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés.

Brand et sa bande d'amis ne cessait de regarder Aria et John de travers. On aurait dit qu'ils les insupportaient. Si cela s'était arrêté là, ça n'aurait pas dérangés le militaire. Mais voilà ceux-ci s'en prenait à d'autres hommes ou femmes. Des botanistes, des archéologues, des astrophysiciens, des membres du personnel médical. En fait il s'était rendu compte avec Aria qu'ils sabotaient purement et simplement les moments privés que pouvait avoir d'autres couples homosexuels scientifiques. Une seule conclusion s'était imposée. Homophobes ou Lesbophobes. La cité n'y avait pas échappé, un groupe de ce type était présent. Et non content de ne pas les supporter, le faisant savoir ouvertement, ils s'en prenaient à eux moralement. Les seuls à y réchapper étaient les militaires, mais le groupe, certes réduits, ne tarderait pas à le faire.

Alors que John était plongé dans sa réflexion et se dirigeait vers le labo de Rodney, il se figea d'effroi face à la scène devant lui. Aria visiblement choquée était au sol, la lèvre tuméfié à cause certainement d'un coup. Erys s'interposait entre la militaire et un sergent énervé et dégoutté. Il allait recommencer quand John intervint.

John- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici? Dit-il en s'approchant, étrangement calme.

Sergent- Rien du tout, monsieur.

Erys- Rien... PARDON! Vous pouvez répéter sergent, demanda-elle furieuse. Il ne s'est rien passé vous dites! Ce n'est pas vrai il se fout de moi! Vous arrivez, vous insultez le major Davidson de salle pédale, vous balancez votre poing, et IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ!

John fut sous le choc des paroles d'Erys. Voyant le ton s'élever et le groupe de curieux se former, il crut bon d'intervenir.

John- Major! Ca suffit... je pense. Quant à vous sergent, nous allons avoir une discussion avec le docteur Weir. Votre attitude est inacceptable!

Sergent- Surtout pour une pédale comme vous! Dit-il avec toute la hargne possible.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à l'audace du militaire.

John-Sergent! Faites attention a ce que vous dites, je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur. Vous êtes consigné dans vos quartiers et attendez vous à des représailles. Je me suis fait comprendre! Fit John calmement.

Sergent- Oui monsieur, fit le sergent de mauvaise grâce tandis que des soldats le ramenaient.

John- Et vous dispersez-vous! TOUT DE SUITE! Aria ca va aller? Et toi Erys.

Aria-Oui j'ai connu pire, fit-elle en se relevant. Je vais à l'infirmerie.

Le petit groupe parti ainsi vers l'infirmerie où Laurine, en voyant leurs visages, s'exclama:

Laurine- Oh bonne mère! (nda: elle est marseillaise ^^) Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Aria- Un imbécile qui m'a eut par surprise.

Carson qui s'était approchait les emmena à l'écart où il s'occupa de la jeune femme, après l'avoir fait asseoir sur un lit.

Carson- Ils ont accompli leur menaces à ce que je vois.  
John- Des menaces?

Erys- Oui. Ca fait trois jours qu'on en reçoit sous différentes formes. Au début de simple remarques et regards...

Aria- Puis des affaires abîmés ou mystérieusement disparus...

Erys- Les repas sabotés...

Aria- Ah oui comme ta tasse où la anse avait était saboté! Tu t'ais prit son contenu sur le t-shirt....

Erys-Oui. Y a aussi eu les menaces écrites...

John- Et vous avez rien dit ? Fit-il dépité et en colère.

Laurine- Elles en ont parlés avec le docteur Weir mais...

Erys-Ca va nous retomber dessus. Va falloir faire notre coming-out....

Aria- Au point où on en est... Mais ils croient que seul John et moi sommes heu... qu'on fait du charme à Rodney et Erys respectivement.

John-Oui, on pourrait... Mince Rodney!

Sur ce John sortit en courant voir Rodney.

Laurine-Il a failli oublier leur rendez vous! Je vous jure, ces hommes....

Infirmière-Docteur on vous demande.

Carson- J'arrive! Vous ne bougez pas.

Aria-Yes doc', fit-elle en riant.

Carson et Laurine sortirent en tirant le rideau, laissant par la même occasion un moment d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes. Une fois seules, et après quelques vérifications, Aria prit la main d'Erys et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Frôlant tout d'abord ses lèvres avant de déposer un tendre baiser. Puis Erys glissa son autre main derrière sa nuque, et malgré la douleur, l'embrassa passionnément.


	4. Raprochement

**Chapitre 3: Rapprochement.**

Carson se trouvait face à un Ronon, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Teyla a ses côtés était vraiment désolé, quant à Laurine, et bien, elle avait un mal fou à ne pas étrangler la combattante pour son acte et a rester de marbre face a Ronon qui lui lançait des regards complices.

Carson- Je me demande quand est-ce-que je n'aurais plus à vous soigner à cause d'un entrainement. Même si, regardant Laurine, ca plait à certaines...

Ronon- Hum, fixant Carson de manière suspicieuse, vous allez me recoudre?

Carson – jetant un coup d'œil à Laurine, Non l'infirmière ici présente le fera, n'est ce pas demoiselle?

Laurine- ... Oh! Euh oui je m'en occupe.

Teyla- Bien! Alors j'y vais. Vous auriez vu le major Delaneux, elle doit partir en mission bientôt et le docteur Weir veut la voir avant.

Carson- Oui, je passerai le message.

Puis Carson et Teyla s'éloignèrent laissant ainsi Laurine et Ronon seuls.

Laurine- Hum, vous savez que vous êtes vraiment sexy...euh enfin je veux dire que... que

Ronon-Quand vous êtes gênée vous êtes adorable.

Laurine- Oh!...merci!

Ronon-Ca vous dirais un entrainement rien que tout les deux cet après-midi.

Laurine- Un entrainement? Heu, pourquoi pas.

Laurine recousus l'arcade de Ronon et lui mit un sparadrap dessus avant de repartir travailler. Après une semaine de regards, de gestes et de paroles équivoques, Ronon ne cessait de venir à l'infirmerie et de l'observer. De plus durant ses entrainements à elle, il était toujours là. Et maintenant il ne faisait pas que hanter ses nuits, non c'était un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris. Peut être que s'il l'avait invité à un entrainement c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête comme un passage à l'étape supérieur. Sur ces pensées Laurine se mit à sourire.


	5. Agitations

**Chapitre 4: Agitation**

Ronon et Laurine arrivèrent en même temps à la salle d'entrainement. Déposant leurs affaires, ils se mirent au centre de la pièce en garde.

Ronon- Si j'ai bien vu Aria t'as appris à te battre, non?

Laurine- Oui mais si tu pouvais...  
Ronon-...Y aller mollo. Je sais, tous bas, je ne veux pas te faire mal, pas à toi.

Laurine fit face à Ronon, les genoux fléchis. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et sa fluidité de mouvement gommait la différence de poids et de taille. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Laurine bondit. Elle agissait avec une étonnante rapidité. Sa jambe droite se tendit brusquement en décrivant un arc de cercle vers la mâchoire de Ronon... qui n'était plus là. Elle sentit sa cheville tirée et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et se remit en garde.

Pris dans leur combat ils ne virent pas Aria près de la porte les observer.

Le combat repris, encore plus rapide. Chaque coup qu'elle envoyé était irrémédiablement paré, et ce malgré son extrême précision. Puis sans annonce, Laurine se fit plaquer au sol par Ronon, qui lui emprisonnait tout le corps avec le sien. Leur visage s'était rapproché, trop rapproché pour quelqu'un éprouvant des sentiments forts. Ronon attrapa le visage de Laurine et l'embrassa. Baiser tant attendu de la part de cette dernière qui y répondit aussi tôt.

Aria voyant la tournure des événements préféra sortir discrètement. Et ce fut les joues rouges et un sourire niais sur le visage qu'elle décida d'aller voir Rodney, sûrement encore dans son labo. Mais là encore elle fut de trop.

John regardait, depuis quelques minutes Rodney qui essayait d'expliquer au militaire son travail... Malheureusement pour lui, le colonel n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps son discours. John avait décroché de la conversation, véritablement hypnotisé par le ballet incessant des mains virevoltantes de Rodney. Celles-ci accompagnait chaque mots du scientifique et donnait l'impression d'être animée d'une vie propre. McKay, voyant qu'il n'était pas écouté s'arrêta de parler.

Rodney-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici si tu ne m'écoute pas?

John- Hein! Mais non, j'écoute.

Rodney- Ah vraiment, amusé, tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire alors?

John- Euh...

Tout doucement Rodney s'éloigna de son ordinateur et s'approcha de John, assis sur un tabouret devant lui. Le scientifique se mit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire taquin dans les yeux. John comprit le message et se releva. Il posa une main sur les hanches de son amant de l'autre l'attira à lui, puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Rodney vint placer ses mains dans le dos de son militaire, sous le t-shirt. John souleva et vint déposer le scientifique sur le bureau et commença à déposer de petit baiser mouillé sur le cou avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Le scientifique ne resta pas en reste, ses mains se baladant sur le corps de son amant lui retirèrent son t-shirt. John fit de même et commença sa douce torture. Rodney réussit cependant à articuler

Rodney-John... la...la porte...

Aria arriva à ce moment là et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux amants, torse nu s'embrassant sur le bureau, que John verrouilla les portes grâce au gène.

Elle décida de repartir et se retrouva devant ses quartiers.

Aria- Il y a que moi pour apercevoir tout les couples d'Atlantis en action alors qu'Erys est en mission, murmura la jeune femme, la journée s'annonce longue et dure.

Brand- Tiens! Major!

Aria-Oh! Lieutenant, fit-elle redoutant le pire.

Brand- J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé, ca fait mal?

Aria-Hein? Oh non ca va aller, c'est rien. **Ca t'aurait fait trop plaisir**

Brand-Tant mieux,** Dommage**. Vous n'êtes pas avec le major Delaneux? Remarque plus loin d'elle vous êtes mieux elle se porte.

Aria-Je vous demande pardon! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Brand- Je ne vous ferez pas remarquer qu'elle est beaucoup moins tendu sans vous.

Aria- Que...**Si on est tendu c'est parce qu'on a peur que les gens remarque notre relation sale... **Laisser tomber. Comme si vous la connaissiez mieux que moi.

Aria aller entrer dans les quartiers mais Brand l'en empêcha

Brand-Ce sont les quartiers du major, fit-il autoritaire.

Aria-Ce sont aussi les miens. On a emménagés ensemble pour libérer de la place, fit-elle agacée...

Brand- Amies, fit-il incrédule. Mouais c'est ça. 

Aria se retourna et fit face au lieutenant surprit. Puis sans un mot elle entra dans ses quartiers et verrouilla la porte grâce au gène. Elle donna un violent coup de pied à la commode.

Aria- Putin de journée, Aouch... ca fait mal. Pouvait pas me lâcher celui-là. Et puis il insinuait quoi? Je suis une gène d'après lui. Calme... Inspire expire inspire expire inspire expire... Bon aller une bonne douche après ca ira mieux. Faudrait aussi que j'arrête de parler à haute voix moi, je crois que je suis trop stressé.

Aria se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, accueillant avec soulagement l'eau sur ses muscles. Alors qu'elle se rinçait, l'eau devint subitement glacée. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur mais finit comme même de se laver. C'est en claquant des dents dans la salle de bain qu'elle s'habilla, d'un simple jean beige et d'une chemise en lin, et qu'elle prit sa radio.

//Aria-McKay, hurla-t-elle, ici Davidson. Je me fous de savoir si je vous dérange ou pas mais répondez. Vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication pour ce que vous venez de faire//

Elle attendit deux minutes et alors qu'elle sortait.

//Rodney- Aria? Un problème?

Aria- Je croyais qu'il était impossible sur Atlantis de n'avoir plus d'eau chaude, c'est quoi ce....//

Aria qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, prête, se figea sur place.

Aria- C'est pas vrais ils...ils

Rodney-Aria? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

John- Major où êtes-vous?

Aria- Dans...dans mes quartiers, fit-elle la voix menaçant de se briser.  
John- On arrive.//


	6. Peur

**Chapitre 5: Peur**

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient osé. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir ferme, et même verrouillé la porte. Mais voilà, ils étaient comme même entré et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain. Mais la salle de bain étant, comme la plupart des salles, insonorisée elle n'avait rien entendu.

Devant elle, sa chambre n'avait plus ruine d'une chambre. À croire qu'une tornade, voir un cyclone, était passé. Toute ses affaires jonché le sol, ses vêtements intact par on ne sait quel miracle, ses rapports fraichement classé, son ordinateur en miette, ses cadres photos détruits, une chaise dans un sal état. Tout. Rien n'était à sa place et... **oh non, **sa boite à secrets comme elle l'appeler avait été balancée contre le mur. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait aucune séquelle du malheureux incident et était toujours aussi belle et verrouillé. Le pire était sûrement que ses affaires n'étaient pas les seules à être saccagés. Celle d'Erys aussi. Et les murs. Aucun n'avait été laissé indemne. De partout des insultes et des menaces avait été écrites en rouges. Au fur et à mesure que les yeux d'Aria observer le décor, celle-ci pâlissait.

John et Rodney arrivèrent et voyant ce capharnaüm se figèrent. Immédiatement John se repris et alla voir Aria.

John- Ca va aller?

Aria- Hein je ...je ...

Aria venait de sortir de sa torpeur et était maintenant au bord de la crise d'angoisse. John la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna de ses quartiers.

John-Du calme on est là maintenant...chut ca va aller... Rodney appelle Carson et vite. Appelle aussi Elisabeth.

Rodney s'éloigna pour parler dans sa radio. Puis il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et alla voir les quartiers de John... qui se trouvait dans un état pire que ceux d'Aria. Elisabeth arriva accompagné de Carson, et se figèrent en voyant l'état des deux quartiers.

Carson- Aidez moi John, je vais lui injecter un sédatif pour éviter le pire, merci.

Les deux hommes s'occupèrent d'Aria. Puis John vit, en passant avec Aria dans ses bras, Rodney devant ses quartiers serrait les dents de rage. Carson les guida jusque dans l'infirmerie, suivi d'un Rodney silencieux et d'une Elisabeth trop calme. Ils installèrent Aria dans un lit à l'écart et sortirent pour la laisser se reposer.

Carson-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que je la retrouve au bord de la crise d'angoisse? Elle allait bien pourtant tout à l'heure avec Erys. Extrêmement bien même.

John-Ils... Ces salopards ont...

Rodney- Calme-toi, dit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de John. Calme toi sa sert à rien de s'énerver.

Elisabeth- Et le major comment va elle?

Carson-Ca va aller, elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme.

Rodney- En ce qui concerne l'incident, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a appelé furieuse pour... euh je crois qu'elle avait un problème d'eau chaude et après je l'ai entendu pousser un cri de peur et de choc j'imagine.

John-on la rejoint à ses quartiers ensuite depuis le labo, et je l'ai trouvé devant sa salle de bain figé.

Elisabeth- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit John, n'est ce pas? J'ai vu des insultes dans ses quartiers tout comme les vôtres...d'ailleurs c'était pire.

John- Oui... QUOI?! Mes quart...dit, il en palissant sa voix s'éteignant au fond de sa gorge.

Carson-John ca va?

John-Oui...Oui, oui ca va. C'est juste que... c'est eux

Rodney- Tu en es sûr. Ils auraient osé faire ça.

Elisabeth- De quoi parlez-vous?

Carson- Du groupe qui n'a de cesse de s'en prendre à toutes les personnes pouvant être homosexuel et en couple, ou le cherchant à devenir. Comme Sheppard et Aria...regardant l'infirmière s'approcher.

Infirmière- Il y a un problème

Tout le groupe sauf Carson, se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle venue. Ils furent rassurés en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Laurine et de Ronon, légèrement décoiffé. Elle paraissait détendu et visiblement très heureuse. De plus Ronon la tenait par la main et lorsqu'il vit John il fit un clin d'œil auquel le militaire répondit par un sourire de félicitation.

Carson lui se crispa et je ta discrètement un coup d'œil à Aria ou du moins au rideau derrière lequel elle se trouvait.

Laurine- Normalement c'est qu'il y a un problème si vous êtes réunis ensemble ici, en ^plus vu vos têtes c'est grave. Docteur, suivant son regard, qu'est ce que ce rideau a de si imp... Oh non!

Carson- Du calme Laurine. Elles vont bien. Erys vient de passer son check up. Et Aria...

A ce moment là, Erys débarqua essoufflée et demandant à voir Carson et Elisabeth ainsi que John.

Elisabeth- Du calme major.

Erys- Aria...nos quartiers...dévastés...qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Carson- Du calme, elle dort. Après le choc qu'elle vient de subir aujourd'hui, elle se repose. Sa semaine n'as pas été de tout repos et elle rattrape maintenant.

Quant à vous deux colonel et major, je vous conseil de vous asseoir avant que vous ne me fassiez une syncope. Ou mieux allait avec Elisabeth discuter de toute cette histoire, ici il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète. Vous pourrez la voir plus tard.

Sur ce Ronon s'approcha de Laurine, lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir et partit. Elisabeth, John, Rodney et Erys eux allèrent dans le bureau de la dirigeante mettre au clair cette histoire.

Laurine-Carson je peux m'occuper d'Aria aller vous reposez vous aussi.

Carson-Merci mais je pense plutôt que je vais aller m'occuper de son dossier. En plus cette histoire devient assez compliqué, pff. Faites attention, ces dernier temps les « accidents » deviennent plus nombreux et plus voyant.

Laurine- Ca va aller. De toute façon les seuls en qui j'ai confiance sont Aria, je lui confierais ma vie, Erys parce que c'est son amant, John et Rodney parce qu'ils nous soutiennent et vous parce que vous êtes comme un père pour nous.

Carson- et Ronon aussi parce que vous lui voué un amour total, dit-il en riant.

Laurine rouge comme une pivoine quitta Carson et s'assit sur un tabouret au chevet d'Aria.


	7. Court Bonheur

**Chapitre 6**

Aria se réveilla. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête aller exploser et les coups de marteaux qui y frapper n'arrangeait rien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, aouch. La lumière trop vive l'éblouît et elle les referma aussitôt. Sentant son mal de crâne empirer, elle porta une main a sa tête. Mais tous ses gestes lui paraissaient maladroits et engourdis.

Laurine se rendit compte qu' Aria se réveillait et diminua l'intensité des lumières avant de revenir a ses côtés.

Laurine- Hello bois dormant, murmura-t-elle, ça va aller?

Aria- Ouh, j'ai l'impression de m'être prit une voiture a toute vitesse mais ca va. Purée quel mal de crâne.

Laurine-Bouge pas, je préviens le doc'

Aria- T'es marrante comme si je pouvais aller ou que ce soit!

Aria s'absenta un instant avant de revenir avec Carson. Le médecin vint a sa droite tandis que Laurine s'asseyait sur le lit a sa gauche en lui faisant face.

Carson- Alors Aria comment ca va.  
Aria- mal à la tête.

Carson- Prenez ça, il lui tendit deux cachets, vous irez mieux après.

Aria- Merci. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'était dans ma salle de bain et ... Oh non!

Laurine- Du calme Aria on est là.

Aria- Ca va c'est juste, qu'ils était là a coté, j'ai rien entendu. Et toute cette violence...

Carson- C'est bon reposez vous pour l'instant.

Laurine- Doc' ca va faire 13 heures qu'elle dort ca va aller.

Aria- 13 heures! Que...

Laurine- A cause de ta crise d'angoisse, Carson t'a fais une injection de sédatif et de puis tu dort. Toute la nuit et la matinée.

Aria- Ok! C'est pour ça que j'ai faim.

Carson- j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous apporte un plateau, après vous pourrez sortir si vous voulez mais..

Aria- Vous préfériez que je reste pour être sûr que je vais bien. De toute manière j'en ai l'habitude, mais pas longtemps.

Sur ce Carson les laissa seules et tira le rideau.

Laurine- Tu nous as fait peur.

Aria- Désolé. Je t'ai fait autant peur que ce jour là.

Laurine- Si tu parle de ton accident de F-302 en antarctique non.

Aria- Heu non mais ouais en fait oui. C'est vrai que ce jour là j'ai failli mourir. Mais celui qui en as bien bavé c'est le colonel Cameron Mitchell. Lui...

Laurine- Y a aussi eut d'autre mission désastreuse, la guerre en Afganisthan et d'autres missions top secrètes, ainsi que tout tes accidents de jeunesse comme celui que tu as eu au lycée.

Aria- Oui. J'avoue que quand j'était en France je me suis bien fait peur, mais je crois que se sont une partie de mes plus belles années, c'est là que je t'ait connu à l'âge de quinze ans.  
Laurine- Oui, après le lycée tu était toujours fourré chez moi. C'est là aussi que t'as connu Erys en tant que simple amie. D'ailleurs on formait un drôle de trio...infernale.

Aria- moui après je suis repartie au états-unis pour devenir pilote et on se retrouve ici.

Laurine- Oui et toujours aussi proche. C'est d'ailleurs ici que t'as ou plutôt que vous vous êtes avoué votre amour.

Erys- Me dites pas que vous êtes en train de vous rappelez encore notre jeunesse. Nostalgique à ce que je vois.  
Aria- Comme toi. Viens.

Laurine se leva et laissa sa place à Erys qui vint serrer dans ses bras Aria après l'avoir embrassé.

Erys- Je me demande comment tu ferais sans ta meilleur amie et moi, hein?

Aria- je pourrais pas, et puis qui empêcherai les séance de torture à l'infirmerie auquel on a toutes les deux droit.

Alors que toute les trois riaient et profiter de ce moment de bonheur et de nostalgie, personne ne vit l'ombre passer et disparaître de l'infirmerie.


	8. Enlévement

**Chapitre 7: Enlévement**

Cela faisait un moment que John était là, devant ses quartiers. Autour de lui, tout le monde ne voyait que ce qu'il montrait: assurance et indiférance. À l'intérieur, et bien à l'intérieur c'était le flou le plus totale.

Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait comment interpréter ses sentiments. Oui il était blessé mais il avait peur. Pas pour lui mais pour les autres, peur des autres et ce qu'il pourrait faire à ses proches. Son monde s'était mit à tourner, à tanguer, comme si le sol allait se dérober, comme si tout s'effondrait. Ses convictions, sa sécurité, son courage, tout ça menaçait de se briser à tout instant.

Et là, devant ses quartiers, il ne savait que faire. Affronter ou non. Il décida de museler sa peur. Il l'affronterai comme toujours même si ce n'était que pour un court répis.

Il entra dans ses quartiers et la haine le prit à la gorge. Voir toute cette violence, cette cruauté, cette peur. Oui c'était bien ce qu'il voyait derrière ce mal. La peur de la différence.

Rodney s'était approché. Il l'avait observé de loin et il savait que le militaire en avait besoin, besoin de faire le point. Rodney se rapprocha de John et le prit dans ses bras. John appuya son dos contre le torse de son amant et ensemble il glissérent au sol. Là assis au sol contre lui, John appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique. Les larmes se mirent à couler seules et silencieusement. Et seul deux murmures ce firent entendre, un « je t'aime » suivit d'un « je serai toujours là pour toi ». Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi ensemble, enlacés et se consolant mutuellement.

Quand ils sortirent, ils étaient déterminés à faire cesser cela. Une fois dehors, ils virent Erys arrivé avec Aria devant leur quartiers.

John- Aria! Ça va aller?

Erys- Oui. Ça va. On va en finir, ne(1)?

Aria- Oui, mais d'abord on va ranger.  
Rodney- On s'entraide? Ça ira plus vite.

John- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Rodney?

Rodney- Bah quoi! Moi aussi quand je le veut j'aide les autres. On commence par vos quartiers les fille?

Erys- Allons-y!

Ce fut le sourir aux lèvres qu'ils se mirent à ranger les quartiers des deux jeunes femmes. Ils avaient pris de grand cartons pour y ranger leurs affaires puisqu'ils allaient déménager. Les deux couples avait trouvé leur « maison » à eux. Deux quartiers séparés pouvant chacun accueillir un couple auquel on y accéder par une sorte de petit salon avant. Elisabeth avait donné son accord n'ayant reçu aucune demande avant eux pour ces quartiers.

Ils furent rejoint dans leur tache par Teyla, Ronon et Laurine. Tous nettoyèrent et rangèrent les quartiers des trois militaires dans une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse. Mais lorsque vint le moment de nettoyer les inscriptions, tous s'assombrirent.

Aria- Reculer vous j'ai une idée.

John- Tu compte faire quoi?

Sans répondre Aria partit dans la salle de bain avec un seau et elle revint avec le dit seau maintenant remplit d'eau bouillante. Tout le monde recula précipitament et elle balança le tout sur le mur avec rage. Heureusement les quartiers étaient vide et la peinture utilisé partait facilement à l'eau chaude. Mais pour effacer les dérnière traces ils allaient devoir frottés avec du savon. John vit dans le geste d'Aria un moyen de se défaire de cette rage qu'il contenait tout comme elle. Alors il fit de même dans ses quartiers qui avaient été vidé et nettoyer avant comme les quartiers des filles.

Puis tout le monde prit des éponges et des balais pour finir de laver. Une fois le travail finit, et une bataille de mousse et d'eau, tout le monde aida à porter les cartons dans les chambres où les couples installèrent leur affaires. Quand tout fut finit enfin et après une petite soirée entre amis avec en plus Laura Cadman, Carson, Elisabeth, Zelenka et le major Lorne, ils allèrent se coucher complétement épuisé.

Rodney et John était allongés sur leur lit, enlacés. Le militaire avait posé sa tête sur le torse du scientifique et dormait paisiblement, tout comme Rodney. Mais un bruit dans la pièce réveilla le militaire. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant, sans le réveiller, et regarda autour de lui. Il mit un jean et un haut noir, et alla voir dans la salle commune.

De l'autre coté Aria avait fait de même et était elle aussi dans la salle commune, unique moyen pour entrer ou sortir des chambres.

Aria- J'ai entendu du bruit.

John- Oui moi aussi

Aria- Je crois qu'on devient parano, fit-elle en riant, on....

Puis tout d'un coup deux ombres arrivèrent derrière les deux militaires qui se firent assommer sans bruit.

(1) n'est ce pas en japonais, enfin je crois ^^


	9. Totures

**Chapitre 8: Torture**

Au petit matin Rodney se réveilla en tâtonnant à côté de lui. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne il se leva du lit et regarda dans la salle de bain. Rien. John n'était pas du genre lève tôt et sa radio était toujours sur la table de nuit. De plus si il était sortit ce n'était pas avec sa tenue réglementaire elle l'attendait encore sur une chaise dans la salle de bain.

Dans l'autre chambre Erys fit la même constatation. Le scientifique et le major se préparèrent rapidement en pensant qu'ils étaient partis soit au mess soit courir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

Rodney- Aria ne va pas avec vous courir, remarque ça ne m'étonne pas.

Erys- Non elle est déjà partit mais sans son oreillette. Et John?

Rodney- Bah justement c'est ça qui m'étonne. Lui aussi est déjà partit sans son oreillette.

Erys- Ils ont dut y aller ensemble....

Le regard d'Erys se déposa sur une petite table où dans le coin elle vit clairement du sang. Rodney le vit aussi et tous les deux allèrent voir Elisabeth paniqué. Une fois dans son bureau ils l'informèrent de la disparition des deux militaires et Rodney tenta de les localiser. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Rodney- Je ne peut pas les localiser.

Elisabeth- Pourquoi?

Rodney- y a trois possibilités. Un ils sont plus sur Atlantis, sauf qu'aucun jumper n'a bougé et ils ne sont sûrement pas partis à la nage. Deux ils sont quelque part où les détecteurs sont hors service et trois. Trois ils sont.....

Erys- Bon en gros faut chercher dans les zones non exploré alimenter en énergie sans aucune raison.

Rodney- Euh oui c'est ça.

Erys- Le hic c'est qu'on ne sait pas à qui se fier et qu'il ne faut pas éveiller de soupçons.

Elisabeth- Aria et John on monté un dossier, non? On pourrait l'utiliser.

Rodney-Oui en effet. Ils avaient enquêté et trouver quelques suspect. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il est.

Erys- J'y vais, je le sais moi. Vous McKay chercher les lieux potentiels et faites gaffe, ils peuvent nous surveiller. Ah! Rodney allez vous servir à manger avant que vous nous fassiez une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Rodney- Mouais...

Elisabeth- Bien je m'occupe d'appeler le major Lorne ainsi que Cadman, Teyla, Ronon, Laurine et Carson, on aura besoin d'eux et on peut leur faire confiance. Allez-y.

Erys alla ainsi vers les quartiers et Elisabeth vers l'infirmerie chercher Carson. Rodney lui appela Zelenka pour qu'il l'aide. Teyla et Ronon furent aussi mit au courant grâce à Laurine.

Aria s'éveilla dans une salle vide. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. À côté d'elle John se réveillé aussi.

John- on est où là?

Aria observa l'environnement et reconnu l'architecture ancienne. La salle était vide et délabrés. L'eau avait laissé sa trace

Aria- Zone non explorée anciennement inondé, après j'en sais rien.

John- La porte?

Aria-pff... Les cristaux sont grillé de notre côté. La porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur et je dirais qu'on est sous la mer, regarde par la fenêtre.

John- Cool! Est ce...

Six soldats entrèrent et attrapèrent les deux militaires. Ils les emmenèrent dans une salle adjacente et les maintinrent debout. John observa rapidement la salle où les deux seuls éléments meublant la pièce étaient deux chaises attachés au sol avec des sangles. Le sens de leur emprisonnement pris une autre tournure dans leur esprit. Torture et d'autres choses très désagréables. Aria essaya de se débattre et on les attacha tout les deux sur les chaises.

Brand accompagné d'une jeune femme entra.

Aria- Tiens quel surprise! J'aurais jamais devinez, ironiquement.

John- Mégane Morel. Qu'est ce qu'une infirmière comme vous faites ici?

Mégane- Me débarrasser de deux déchets, mais avant on va vous faire payer.

Aria- Payer? John ce n'est comme même pas une de tes conquêtes.

John- hum non. Ce n'est pas mon type. Les brunes plate comme une planche à repasser, non merci.

Mégane- Oh moquez-vous! En entendant c'est la petite brune qui va trimer. Brand je m'en occupe après tes hommes s'en occupe.

En entendant ça, Aria pâlit tandis que John lui lança un regard plein de force et de courage. Ils allaient en avoir besoin. Les soldats s'éloignèrent mais l'un d'eux resta derrière Aria et lui maintînt la tête en arrière par les cheveux.

Mégane s'approcha alors que Brand sortait avec deux soldats et verrouillait la porte derrière lui. L'infirmière sortit un couteau du matériel qu'elle avait apporté. Aria en manche courte avait les bras à nu et ce fut là que la femme attaqua en premier. La militaire résista tant qu'elle put à la douleur au début. Mais plus le nombre d'incisions sur les deux bras augmenté plus elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle hurla de douleur alors que John grincer des dents voyant que tout ce qu'il disait ne servait à rien. Il n'était que spectateur à la torture physique de son amie, et était par là en proie à la même torture mais morale pour lui.


	10. Libération

**Chapitre 9: Libération**

Dans la salle de réunion, le groupe d'mis s'étaient réunis. Elisabeth, Rodney et Erys avait convoqué les personnes en qui ils avaient le plus confiance.

Rodney- J'ai six endroits possible. On doit faire vite plus le temps s'écoule...

Lorne- On sait. Pour ce qui est des équipes on va en former trois.

Elisabeth- Bien. Avec Teyla nous avons identifié les possibles suspects.

Teyla- En tout douze militaire dont le lieutenant Brand, un scientifique, et deux membres du personnel médical: Mégane Orel et un homme dont on ignore le nom.

Lorne- Quinze personne en tout... Waouh! Ils sont comme même assez nombreux, c'en est inquiétant.

Elisabeth- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu agir, on a sous-estimé le problème. On a arrêté cinq soldats dont on a des preuves contre eux. Mais Brand, six autres soldats et les membres du personnel médical sont introuvable.

Lorne-Bien je pense que les équipes devrait faire les lieux deux par deux et ce discrètement.

Elisabeth-Oui la discrétion et de rigueur même si ils ont remarqué notre inquiétude ou notre agitation. Ils ne doivent pas penser qu'on a une idée d'où ils sont.

Rodney- C'est pour ça que Zelenka continue de les chercher, ou du moins il en à l'air.

Lorne- Très bien. Pour les équipes je propose que Teyla prenne Ronon et Laurine ainsi que trois marines. Vous formerez l'équipe 2. L'équipe 1 sera formé de McKay, Carson moi et trois autres soldats. Major Delaneux, vous irez avec le lieutenant Cadman et les membres de mon équipe: le sergent Telford et le capitaine Johannsen. Vous serez l'équipe trois. L'équipe 2 ira avec mon équipe rechercher le colonel et le major. L'équipe trois vous couvrez nos arrières. On y va!

Elisabeth- Bonne chance et faites attention à vous!

Carson- Vous inquiétez pas on va les ramener.

Aria respirait difficilement. Allongeait sur le sol de leur cellule, elle gémissait de douleur en bougeant. Après l'avoir « découper » pendant plusieurs heures, ils avaient frappé encore et encore sans interruption, seul son visage était intact, pour le moment. Apparemment le lieutenant Brand s'en chargerait définitivement en lui tirant une balle d'en la tête et en faisant beaucoup de dégâts, cette annonce l'avait fait frissonner d'effroi. En attendant ils l'avaient tellement frappés qu'elle devait avoir quelques côtes fêlés, la cheville brisées, tout comme sa jambe et son bras gauche. Son corps était recouvert de bleus et de coupures. La porte s'ouvra.

John fut à son tour balançait sans ménagement dans la salle. Lui aussi se trouvait dans le même état. Mais ils avait déjà vu pire. Aria savait qu'elle serait la première à craquer. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'ils avaient commencées. Neuf heures lui souffla John. Neuf heures qu'ils s'acharnaient sur eux en y prenant un malin plaisir à les torturer. Aria n'en pouvait plus, elle avait mal de partout et n'avait qu'une envie: que ca cesse. Seul John et le souvenir d'Erys lui permettait de surmonter cela.

John, quand à lui, essayait d'échafauder un plan pour s'échapper mais rien qui ne soit pas suicidaire. Alors qu'Aria était emmené par les soldats pour une nouvelle séance de torture, sûrement la dernière, et que ses cris s'élevaient déjà, John tenta d'échapper à la poigne de ses ennemis, et anciennement camarade, avec une force qu'il pensait ne plus avoir. Il en assomma deux, récupéra une arme et en tua un troisième. Mais alors que les trois autres soldats, resté près d'Aria, de Mégane et de Brand, allaient lui tirer dessus on entendit trois tirs. Trois tirs d'armes paralysantes. Alerté par les cris, l'équipe de Lorne avait réussit à les rejoindre. Les six soldats était maintenant au sol, cinq assommés et un gravement blessé. Mais Brand avait dans la foulé disparut de leur vus. Mégane, elle, soutenait Aria en la menaçant d'un couteau sous la gorge. Le major Davidson, sûr d'elle, donna l'ordre silencieux à John de tirer. Ce fut Ronon qui venait d'arriver derrière elles tira au rayon paralysant. Elles s'effondrèrent. Carson alla vérifier l'état de John et Laurine d'Aria pendant que les militaires attachés les traitres.

Cadman et Erys venaient de recevoir l'ordre de Lorne et était en train de les rejoindre avec Sga2 mais en chemin ils croisèrent le lieutenant Brand. Erys n'attendit même pas qu'il fasse quoique ce soit et tira....au rayon paralysant bien sûr.

//Erys- Lorne on a choppé Brand et vous?

Lorne- On a retrouvé John...euh le colonel et le major Davidson. On se rejoint à l'infirmerie.

Cadman- Bien monsieur// Allez les gars, on s'occupe de lui et on se repose. On en a bien besoin. Au fait Erys t'as pas hésité a ce que je vois.

Erys- Ca me démangeait.

Cadman- Allait viens, on va les voir.


	11. La fin?

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le major Davidson avait été séquestré. Après avoir été retrouvé, les deux militaires avait été pris en charge par Carson et avait été mit en isolement pour pouvoir se reposer, du moins officiellement. Officieusement il s'agissait de protéger Aria et John de leurs supérieurs militaires et du CIS avec leurs questions et possible prise de mesures.  
Entre temps Elisabeth avait réussi à s'occuper du cas des agresseurs, dont le procès était en cours, et avait abolie les lois de « non fraternisation » et du « don't ask don't tell ».

John avait enfin réussi à obtenir leur libération pour une mission de « routine ». Le docteur Becket et trois infirmiers était partit vacciner et soigner les habitants de P4X657, une planète où la vie se rapprochait énormément de celle du japon durant l'ère Edo. L'équipe SGA1, rejoint par les majors Davidson et Delaneux, avait rejoint l'équipe médicale en jumper pour explorer les alentours du village.  
Ronon, Teyla et Rodney était partie exploré la forêt tendis que le reste du groupe se trouvait dans ce qui s'avérait être une infirmerie.

John, qui était dehors, fut alors alerté par des cris venant de l'intérieur en braquant son Beretta. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé son p90 dans le jumper, comme tous le reste de l'équipe présent dans le village. En entrant il fut surpris de voir une Laurine au chevet d'Erys, assommée au fond de la salle, et Carson devant lui de dos. Devant le docteur un infirmier tendait quelque chose face à Aria qui avait les mains en l'air. Elle avait l'air calme mais John voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses yeux semblaient inquiets et analysaient la situation.

Carson- Du calme Jake je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger.  
Jake-NON ! Elle n'a pas le droit de continuer comme ça. Je les ais observé…  
John- On peut sûrement trouver un autre moyen que se tirer une balle pour se comprendre, comme une bonne discussion…  
Jake- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous êtes comme elle …  
Carson- John, dit-il doucement, je crois que c'est lui… Je vous l'avais dit …  
John- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Aria regarda John, un sourcil et se demandait où il voulait en venir. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un des infirmiers faire sortir par derrière les civils de cette planète, Erys reprendre connaissance et John s'approcher de Jake. L'infirmier la tenait en joug avec le Beretta qu'il lui avait pris plutôt et personne n'osait intervenir.

Aria sût alors ce qu'elle avait à faire et après avoir lancé un regard entendu avec John qui blêmit-elle se jeta sur l'arme de Jake. BANG ! Le coup partit et l'arme retomba à Terre.


	12. Dernier souffle

**Chapitre 11**

Bang ! Le coup venait de partir et l'arme tomba à Terre. Erys hurla le prénom d'Aria. Ce fut la seule chose qui brisa le silence installé une fois que John et Carson avait mit hors d'état de nuire Jake.

Carson- Jennifer occupait vous de Jake.  
John- Je vais prévenir Elisabeth et rappeler les autres.  
Erys- Carson dépêchez-vous !

Erys tenait Aria dans ses bras, assise à même le sol. Le coup de feu était partit dès qu'aria avait bougé mais elle avait eu le temps de dévié l'arme qui pointait vers sa tête. Malheureusement pas assez. Les mains d'Erys étaient couverte de sang tout comme ses vêtements et le sol.

Douleur, son monde était devenu douleur. Aria sentait quelque chose de chaud sur son dos et sa poitrine. Un liquide chaud se rependait sur tout son corps. Elle se sentait dériver, s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres comme si toute la chaleur de son corps se déversait de son corps avec se liquide. Aria entendit la voix d'Erys. Une voix pleine de douleur, de tristesse comme si elle … pleurait ?  
Aria se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Oui Erys pleurait. Aria voulut lever la main contre sa joue pour les effacer et c'est là qu'elle vit. Rouge. Le liquide qu'elle sentait n'était autre que son propre sang. La balle lui avait perforé la poitrine au niveau du cœur et en était ressortit. Carson faisait tout son possible pour la sauver et arrêter l'hémorragie, elle ne se faisait pas d'idée elle sentait la mort prés d'elle comme une funambule sur le fil sans sécurité. Un seul coup de vent, un mauvais geste et c'était la chute garantie.

Elle essuya les larmes d'Erys tendrement et prononça trois mots avant de fermer les yeux.


	13. Promesse

**Chapitre 12**

Atlantis Infirmerie.

Dans l'infirmerie Erys avait finalement céder à toute ces émotions et s'était effondré dans les bras de John en pleurant avant finalement de s'endormir.  
À présent, John était assis sur un lit avec Erys sur ses genoux et Rodney contre son épaule gauche. Tous très inquiets ne voulait pas croire qu'elle puisse mourir. Aria avait réussi à faire sa place sur Atlantis et la flag team s'était attaché à elle et son caractère. Malgré la fatigue John et Rodney ne voulaient pas céder pour pouvoir veiller sur Erys et le retour de Carson.

Rodney- Erys, ses nerfs ont fini par lâcher. Elle a bien besoin de se reposer.  
John- Toi aussi. La mission a été assez éprouvante.  
Rodney- Non c'est bon et puis je peux dire la même chose pour toi.

Pendant la conversation des deux hommes Elisabeth, le reste de Sga 1 et Laurine venait d'arriver doucement.

Elisabeth- Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
John- Non…  
Teyla- C'est une battante. Elle s'en sortira, affirma-t-elle.

Carson se décida enfin à arriver. Il avait pris le temps de se changer pour venir dans son habituel blouse blanche et affichait un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. 

John- Doc' comment va-t-elle ?  
Carson- Son état est critique mais stable…

Laurine- Docteur ne nous dîtes pas qu'elle est dans le coma !

Carson- Si, dit il fatidiquement.

Erys- Quoi, cria Erys en surprenant tout le monde.  
Rodney- Elle va s'en sortir ?  
Erys- Quelle question, dit Erys sûr d'elle, Aria n'abandonne pas si facilement et elle a vu pire, n'est ce pas John ?

John- Si tu parle de l'incident durant cette mission là je te l'ai dit j'y suis pour rien si c'est elle et pas moi qui…  
Carson- Il est vrai qu'elle a survécût au pire, coupant net John dans son élan, mais hélas seul le temps nous le dira.  
Laurine- Puis-je m'occuper d'elle ?  
Carson- Reposez vous un peu d'abord. Vous aussi major, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. 

Laurine alla au chevet d'Aria tandis que John et Rodney raccompagnait Erys dans leurs quartiers.

Carson- Bloody hell ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ca finisse ainsi, fit-il abattu.  
Teyla- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. 

Carson regarda les deux femmes étonné.

Elisabeth- Intuition féminine, dit-elle en tentant d'alléger la tension de tout le monde.

Carson- Et Jake ?

Elisabeth- Mis aux arrêts et renvoyé sur Terre. J'aurais dut l'arrêter plus tôt.

Carson- Ca ne sert à rien de se culpabiliser, il s'agissait du choix d'Aria. Maintenant faisons lui confiance et soutenons là.

Elisabeth- Oui.

Deux semaines plus tard

Le major Delaneux se trouvait au chevet d'Aria. Cette dernière donner l'impression de dormir paisiblement, seul les appareils autour d'elle nous montrait qu'elle se trouvait dans un état grave. Erys approcha sa chaise du lit et prit dans ses mains la douce et sans vie main d'Aria.

Erys se sentait seul, terriblement seul. La pire chose qu'elle pouvait imaginer était en train de se produire mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Même si son cœur se remplissait d'appréhension, de doute et de tristesse, elle se raccrochait au mince espoir de voir un jour Aria se réveiller.

Alors qu'elle somnolait les appareils s'affolèrent dans une crispante cacophonie de bips et de lumières. Carson arriva rapidement et donna quelques ordres brefs et pressants. Erys commença à s'inquiéter et recula afin de laisser la place aux infirmières. Carson chargea une fois. Rien. Puis deux. Toujours rien. Trois fois, le cœur se remit à battre… pendant dix secondes. Alors qu'il allait charger une quatrième fois Erys hurla. 

Erys- Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière toi. Et notre promesse alors ? Tu en fais quoi ? On a vu pire… Bon sang bats toi ! Tu m'entends, bat toi c'est un ordre !

C'est alors que le cœur d'Aria repartit de lui-même sous les regards médusé du personnel médical et le sourire d'Erys.  
Deux jours après Aria et Erys était de nouveaux réunis dans les bras l'une de l'autre et accomplirent enfin leur promesse : Toujours surmonter les difficultés… Ensemble.

**The End** pour le moment.


End file.
